Eugene's Long Lost Father
by AmityGirl28
Summary: Eugene finally meets his father.  He at first isn't happy because he thinks his father is a selfish man who doesn't care about him.  Will Rapunzel help Eugene like his father?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Well, this idea has been in my head for a while. I finally decided to do this. In this story, Eugene meets his father. Eugene never met his father after he left his mother when Eugene was a newborn. I did this because well, I grew up without a father and I just found out about him. I thought it would be a good idea. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled**

**Chapter 1 **

**A Surprise Visitor**

"You can't catch me!" yelled Rapunzel. "Maybe if you slowed down because you run so fast, none of the guards could catch you!" said Eugene as he ran after Rapunzel. They were playing tag. He had been chasing her for at least two hours. It was hard. Rapunzel was fast as a cheetah. She ran a whole lot faster than Eugene. Eugene was almost out of breath when Rapunzel ran away. He panted like a dog on a hot day. He then almost collapsed on the ground. He was sweatier than someone who ran for 30 miles.

"Eugene!" screamed Rapunzel when she saw exhausted Eugene pass out on the ground. "Eugene, please stay with me!" said Rapunzel freaking out because she never dealt with a man who passed out from the heat. "Rapunzel?" said Eugene hoarsely. "What?" asked Rapunzel? "Gotcha!" he shouted as he tapped her and ran. "Hey! No fair! You cheated!" yelled Rapunzel as she ran after Eugene. They were laughing as they were running.

"He's right over there." said the Captain of the Guard. "Thank you, Captain." said the man next to him. "Eugene?" called the man. Eugene stopped running when he heard and saw the man. The man had dark brown hair, amber eyes, and almost a full beard. He looked like an older version of him. He was in very fancy clothes compared to his everyday clothes. Eugene looked at the man.

"Tag you're…it?" said Rapunzel who tapped Eugene then paused and looked at the man Eugene was staring at. "Who's that?" asked Eugene nervously. "This is Lord Herbert. He's the visiting lord. He wanted to see Rider for some reason." said the Captain. "Why?" asked Eugene. "Because Eugene, I'm your father." said the man. Eugene stood there frozen like a statue.

So…..what do you think? Did you love it? Hate it? Reviews please! In the next chapter, you'll find out how Eugene reacts to finding out about his long lost father. Plus, read my other stories: Eugene and the Thief and The Ghost of Gothel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here I am with another chapter. In this chapter, you'll find out how Eugene will react to this huge surprise. Plus, you'll find out why Eugene's father left his mother and him. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Tangled**

**Chapter 2 Reactions**

"Eugene?" asked Rapunzel. "Eugene?" said Lord Herbert. "Rider?" asked the Captain. "Why do you call my boy 'Rider' when his name is Eugene, Captain James?" asked Lord Herbert. "It's apparent speaking isn't going to get his attention." said Lord Herbert looking at Eugene frozen like an iceberg. "Try shaking him." said the Captain. Lord Herbert shook Eugene, but Eugene remained the same gazed look on his face. Rapunzel tapped him lightly and nothing. The Captain snapped his fingers and still nothing. Then they waved their hands in front of Eugene's face, but Eugene didn't do anything.

"Nothing works!" said Lord Herbert. "I got it! Pascal," said Rapunzel as she grabbed Pascal off her shoulder. "What's that? A frog?" asked Lord Herbert. "It's a chameleon." said Rapunzel. "Nuance!" exclaimed Lord Herbert. "I think you and Eugene are related." said Rapunzel. Pascal stuck his tongue in Eugene's ear. "Ew!" exclaimed Lord Herbert when he saw Pascal stick his tongue in Eugene's ear. Eugene exclaimed as he jolted back to reality.

"Huh? What?" said Eugene as he realized where he was? "Eugene?" asked Rapunzel. "Oh, hey Rapunzel," said Eugene happy. "Eugene?" said Lord Herbert. He then saw his father and his smile turned into a frown. He looked angry. "Ugh, what do you want?" asked Eugene as he turned away from his father. "Eugene," said Lord Hebert trying to look at Eugene, but Eugene looked away from his father with an angry look on his face.

"Eugene, I know you probably hate me for me leaving you and your mother, but you have to listen to Me." said Lord Herbert. "No, you listen! My mother was heartbroken that you left her! She told me you were selfish and cruel, and I would rather have my father dead than my father be someone as mean and selfish as you! You're selfish and cruel! I don't even want to look at you!" exclaimed Eugene as he left the gardens. They were all shocked at Eugene's outburst.

"I never seen Eugene that mad before." said Rapunzel. "What did you do to his mother?" asked the Captain. "Well, it's kind of a long story." said Lord Herbert. "We don't care! Just tell us!" said Rapunzel. "Okay. Well, it was 21 years ago. I met this beautiful chambermaid named Miranda. She had lovely reddish brown hair, amber eyes, and these little freckles. I was 24 and she was 16. I got her pregnant after a week we known each other. She was angry at me for getting her pregnant, but happy that she'll finally have a child. And nine months later we had a son."

"Eugene." said Rapunzel. "You got her pregnant when you only knew her for a week?" asked the Captain. "Yes, but I regret that. Anyway, Miranda knew that our son would be a noble man so she named him Eugene which means 'noble'." said Lord Herbert. "Yeah, his name might mean noble, but he wasn't pretty noble with those years and years of thieving." said the Captain. Rapunzel slapped him. "Ow!" exclaimed the Captain after he felt that slap. "Where was I? Oh yes, so Miranda was happy to have Eugene. And well, I did some things after Eugene was born. I started hanging out with my friends again and we would go drinking. I hadn't done that since I was 18. One night when I got extra drunk, Miranda and I got into an argument. It was a calm night.

Miranda was laying down two week's old Eugene. He was sound asleep. I burst in and I had a very bad hangover. Miranda was telling me her and Eugene were curious where I was. I told her I was with my friends, and she asked how many cups of beer I had. I told her a couple when in reality I had at least five cups of beer. We then started yelling until Eugene woke up crying. I left while Miranda was getting Eugene to go back to sleep. Then I never saw Miranda again." said Lord Herbert.

"What happened to Miranda?" asked Rapunzel. "Miranda passed away after she got scarlet fever. She was 24 when she died. I wondered about Eugene and I found out that he was put in an orphanage. At first I didn't care about Eugene, but eight years later I wanted to see Eugene looked like now that he was older. But when I went to the orphanage, they told me Eugene left. I looked for any record of Eugene, but no one heard from him. I wanted to know where he was." said Lord Herbert.

"Probably because of these three reasons:

He was a thief.

He was known as Flynn Rider, and

He was out on the run." said the Captain.

"When did you finally hear of him?" asked Rapunzel. "When I heard the news about him finding the lost princess," said Lord Herbert. "I wanted to find him and apologize for everything: breaking his mother's heart, leaving him without a father and for not being there for him or Miranda." said Lord Herbert. "Well, according to Rider's little outburst, I don't think he forgives you." said the Captain. "Don't worry boys, I'm going to talk some sense into him." said Rapunzel as she left the gardens. "Just in case." said Rapunzel as she grabbed a frying pan.

Do you love it? Hate it? In the next chapter, Rapunzel is going to try and talk to Eugene. I thought Lord Herbert should've done something real cruel to Eugene and his mother that would make him regret it and be begging for Eugene's forgiveness. Also, do you think Eugene should forgive him right away or should Eugene forgive him later in the story? Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm back! In this chapter, Rapunzel talks to Eugene and tries to convince him to forgive his father, but it doesn't go very well. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled.**

**Chapter 3 the Talk**

Eugene was in his room. He was reading a book until someone knocked on the door. "Go away! I don't want to speak to you!" yelled Eugene thinking it was Lord Herbert. He heard knocking again. He sighed, bookmarked the page, and got up from his bed. "I said I didn't want to speak to you! Why don't you just go and…" said Eugene as he opened the door and was surprised to find Rapunzel standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, I thought you were Herbert." said Eugene nervously. "Why don't you call him 'Dad'? He is your father." said Rapunzel. "Because I don't want to call him 'Dad'!" said Eugene. "Why not?" asked Rapunzel. "Because he hurt me and my mother! Every time I'd ask her where my father is she would burst into tears. Every father's day was hard for us. I'd be jealous of my friends because they have fathers, but I don't. They didn't understand that my father walked out on me and my mother when I was a newborn. Even though I was only two weeks, I could still remember their yelling. Almost as much as the time I got stabbed by that witch you called 'mother'." said Eugene.

"Eugene, you need to forgive him. He's your father." said Rapunzel. "He's not my father! He's a selfish cruel man!" said Eugene. "Eugene, look at you! You're acting like me with Gothel when I believed that the world was dangerous!" said Rapunzel hoping that made him realize something. "That's a totally different story! She wasn't even your mother and she only did that because she wanted you for your hair. This is my real actual mother we're talking about! You probably don't understand because you grew up in a tower with an old bat who made you she was your mother!" said Eugene.

Rapunzel looked shocked at what Eugene had said to her. She left the room. She couldn't believe he was that angry to forgive his father. He was right. She didn't understand because she grew up without a mother and a father. She needed someone else they knew who would probably understand this situation. Then she thought of two people who would probably understand what he was going through: her mother and father. Once she got the idea, she ran to the throne room to find her parents and tell her about this situation.

The throne room was only a few doors from Eugene's room. She ran all the way there not caring that her instructors told her that a princess should never run. She opened the door and found her parents chatting about a treaty from another kingdom. "What's wrong Rapunzel?" asked Queen Anne when she noticed her daughter. "Eugene's too stubborn to forgive his father." said Rapunzel. "Who is his father anyway?" asked King Henry. "Lord Herbert," said Rapunzel. "Oh! So that why he came here! I thought he wanted us to sign this treaty." said King Henry.

"Why won't Eugene forgive and what did Lord Herbert do to Eugene?" asked Queen Anne. "He walked out on Eugene and his mother when Eugene was only two weeks old. And Eugene is angry that his father broke his mother's heart. I tried to him that when his mother had told him that his father was selfish and cruel, he was acting me with Gothel when she told me the world was dangerous." said Rapunzel. "And what did Eugene say?" asked King Henry. "He told me that I don't understand because I grew up without parents. I thought you might understand and you might talk to him because who both grew up with parents." said Rapunzel.

"She's right Henry, we did grow up with parents." said Queen Anne. "But I'm not sure this is going to work. I mean, Eugene can sometimes be a little stubborn when it comes to things like this." said King Henry. "If it makes you happy Henry, I'll go talk to him first." said Queen Anne as she got up from her seat leaving Rapunzel and King Henry in the throne room. She headed towards Eugene's bedroom.

Up next is the Queen's conversation with Eugene. I got the idea of Rapunzel and her parents talking to him from C5FE. Thanks C5FE for the suggestion! If anyone has anymore suggestions, leave it in reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I'm back with another chapter. After this, I don't know if I'll be able to update until Tuesday or Wednesday because I'm going to Tennessee for the Fourth of July. While I'm gone I will come up with a whole bunch of chapters. So enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled**

**Chapter 4 the talk with the Queen**

Eugene was still reading his book. He then heard another knock. He wondered who it was this time. "Ugh, maybe it's a servant wanting to give me a gift basket from Lord Herbert asking me for his forgiveness." muttered Eugene to himself. Then he got another surprise when he saw the queen instead of Lord Herbert. "Well, hello your majesty." said Eugene as he bowed before letting Queen Anne come in.

"Hello Eugene, Rapunzel has told me a very interesting story about a man who wouldn't forgive his father because the father did something." said Queen Anne. "I knew it!" thought Eugene for a second. He knew Rapunzel would bring this situation to her parents. He just ignored and listened to the queen. "Why can't you just forgive your father?" asked Queen Anne. "Because he walked out on me and my mother." said Eugene.

"Look Eugene, I'm sorry your father left your mother, but that was when you were…..what? Two weeks?" said Queen Anne. "Isn't there a way you can forgive him?" asked Queen Anne. "No, there isn't. What he did was just too painful. He walked out, broke my mother's heart, left her all alone to care for me, and he killed her." said Eugene. "How did your father kill your mother?" asked Queen Anne shocked at when Eugene said his father killed his mother.

"When I was six years old, my mother got scarlet fever. The doctor we would usually see said he couldn't cure it. My mom told me about my father. I found out that he was rich, and I thought he could help us because he could get one of those good doctors. I wrote a letter to him, but he didn't respond to it. He either threw it away or just didn't get it. My mother died two weeks after I sent that letter. I was very sad that she was gone. I hated my father so much after that. I sometimes wished I could find him and kill him for killing my mother." said Eugene.

Queen Anne was speechless at that story. She had a lot of thoughts after hearing that story. "His mother was poor?" "That's kind of unbalanced that his mother was poor and his father was rich." "Why didn't he respond to that letter?" "That's very sad the way his mother died." "Two weeks must not be a lucky time period for him." "He hated his father that much to want to kill him?" "If he did kill his father, he would've got a crueler punishment from the one from all his thieving."

"Wow! That's a very sad and depressing story." said Queen Anne after a lot of thinking. "I know! Right?" said Eugene. "But that was a long time ago. You need to forgive him." said Queen Anne remembering what she here for: To get Eugene to forgive his father. "Why should I?" asked Eugene coolly. "Because he's family." said Queen Anne still shocked at the story.

"I don't want to forgive that cruel man who killed my mother. You probably don't understand because you didn't have family troubles." said Eugene. "Of course I have! There was…no I stopped that. What about…no my mom stopped that. Maybe…I got nothing." said Queen Anne trying to remember one family trouble she had during her childhood. Sadly, she couldn't think of one family problem to prove her point. "See?" asked Eugene as he picked up his book again. Queen Anne left the room thinking about how to get King Henry to talk to him.

"So…..what happened with Eugene, Anne?" asked King Henry. "Well, Eugene told me he didn't want to forgive his father and told me this sob story about how his mother died." said Queen Anne. "Can we hear it?" asked Rapunzel. "Alright, but I got to warn you. It's a downer." said Queen Anne. "We don't care if it makes us cry our hearts out. We just want to hear It." said King Henry.

"Eugene's mother got scarlet fever and their regular doctor couldn't cure it. They were really poor at that time. Eugene found out his father was rich and wrote a letter to him asking him to get a real good doctor who could cure his mother's scarlet fever. Sadly, his father didn't respond and his mother died two weeks after he sent that letter. He then ended up in the orphanage and spent the rest of his life hating his father so much, he wanted to find him and kill him." said Queen Anne.

"He hated his father that much to do that?" asked King Henry shocked. "That's sadder than that story he told me at the campfire." said Rapunzel. "Henry, can you please talk to Eugene. You knew how to deal with these problems. You had a bunch of family problems." said Queen Anne. "But Anne, I'm just not sure about It." said King Henry. "Please Henry?" asked Queen Anne making a sad face showing her bright green puppy dog eyes. "Fine! I'll go talk to Eugene!" said King Henry as he left the throne room to Eugene's room leaving the women in the throne room.

**Up next is the king's conversation with Eugene. Do you think it will go well or will it won't work just like the king said. And what do you think about that story about Eugene's mother dying? Review please! And I'll try to do more chapters during my Fourth of July vacation. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi I'm back. I typed this a little while back and I never got to upload it. In this chapter, the king tries to talk to Eugene. Eugene is a little annoyed having three people come to talk to him about the same subject. You might be a little surprised at the outcome of the talk. So here is Chapter 5. Hope you like it. Also I'll post Chapter 6 up later today.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled.**

**Chapter 5 the Talk with the King**

Eugene was still reading. He heard another knock. "Ugh, who is it this time?" asked Eugene annoyed as he walked to the door. He was surprised for the third time today. He expected the last person to come was the king. Or was it the Captain of the Guards? He shook it off and paid attention to the king. "What is it your majesty?" he asked politely as he bowed.

"I came to talk to you because….." said King Henry before he was cut off. "Don't tell me. To talk about Lord Herbert and why I should forgive him." said Eugene. "First of all, you don't interrupt the king and second of all, I think you should at least try to forgive your father." said King Henry. "I don't want to. He hurt my mother very bad and I bet you heard about how he left her and how she died from your wife and daughter." said Eugene.

"Look Eugene, I know how you feel. My parents would argue too. Almost all my aunts and uncles would fight over silly things. And I'm curious. When did you first find out about your father?" asked King Henry. "I was five years old. I started school and my friends would talk about how they want to be just like their fathers. I asked my mother that afternoon and she burst into tears. When she calmed down, she told me about my father and how cruel and selfish he was to her." said Eugene.

"And what were these cruel things that your mother said your father did?" asked King Henry. "He would abuse her, treat her like dirt, barely spend time with her, and yell at her." said Eugene. "Wow! Your mother must have been heartbroken to have your father leave. What did your mother say after that?" asked King Henry. "She told me never to ask about him again because it was just too painful to talk about him. It too painful for her to even think about him." said Eugene.

"And I'm guessing the next time you talked about him was when your mother was dying." said King Henry. "Yes," said Eugene. He just remembered the flashback from when his mother was dying right before she had her last breath.

Flashback:

"Mom!" screamed six year old Eugene Fitzherbert. Miranda Fitzherbert was coughing; her face pale as a ghost, and her body was limp as a chicken with a broken wing. Six year old Eugene didn't understand because he never dealt with someone dying. "Mother, please! Look at me! It's your son! Don't go, stay with me mother!" said six year old Eugene Fitzherbert as he grabbed his mother's hand. He silently prayed for her to stay alive.

"Please let my mother live." said Eugene silently. "Eugene?" said Miranda Fitzherbert as she woke up barely. Eugene continued praying. "Let her survive this scarlet fever." said Eugene as his voice broke. Eugene was very sensitive when he was six because of his mother dying. "Hey." said Miranda as she tried to get her son's attention. "Let her live a long, long time until I'm all grown up." said Eugene as he felt tears forming in his eyes. "Eugene!" said Miranda with every last bit of strength she had. "What mother?" Eugene said as he almost started crying because his mother wasn't gone yet.

"Eugene, I love you with all my heart. Now, Always, and do you know the last part?" asked Miranda. "Forever," said Eugene as he chuckled sadly because "Now, Always, and Forever," was his favorite saying. Miranda closed her eyes and took her last breath. Miranda was gone. Six year old Eugene cried on his mother's dead body.

Reality:

"Eugene?" asked King Henry confused. "Huh?" asked Eugene. "Are you okay?" asked King Henry. "Not really." said Eugene. "How about I leave you alone?" asked King Henry. "I think that's a good idea." said Eugene. King Henry left Eugene alone. "What's wrong with him? I wonder why he did that." asked King Henry to himself. He was curious why Eugene had that shocked face. He went to the throne room to tell his wife and daughter what happened.

"What happened Henry?" asked Queen Anne. "Did he have a change of heart?" asked Rapunzel. "I don't know. I asked him when he found about his dad, he answered, I said I guessed the next time that he and his mother talked about his dad was right before she died, and then he froze like a statue." said King Henry. "I think he had a flashback of when his mother died." said Rapunzel. "How'd you know that?" asked Queen Anne. "Because I know Eugene has flashbacks every time something terrible in his life is mentioned." said Rapunzel. "Well, do you think he's changed?" asked Queen Anne. "I don't know." said King Henry. "I'll go check up on him." said Rapunzel as she walked to Eugene's bedroom.

Eugene was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He kind of got depressed after that flashback. "Eugene?" asked Rapunzel as she barely opened the door and peeked in. "Come in." said Eugene still staring at the ceiling. Rapunzel opened the door. "Eugene? What are you doing?" asked Rapunzel as she opened the door all the way and came in. "Oh, nothing. Just staring at the ceiling. Thinking." said Eugene. "Oh, are you okay?" asked Rapunzel.

Eugene knew he had to tell Rapunzel the truth because he would never lie to Rapunzel. He sighed and said "When your father came in, he reminded me of when my mother died. It was horrible. It was just like when I died except I was you in that situation with my mother died." said Eugene. Rapunzel thought for a second if he would forgive his father. "Do you forgive your father?" asked Rapunzel. "Nope." said Eugene. Rapunzel sighed because it didn't work. Eugene remained hard hearted. Rapunzel thought for a second and got an idea.

**What do think? In the next chapter, you'll find out Rapunzel's idea. Do you think this idea is going to work? Anyway, I thought I should have Eugene have a flashback of when his mother died. And did you like that little saying I put in the story, "Now, Always, and Forever"? I thought Eugene's mother should have a saying that would make Eugene never forget his mother. Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, I'm back. I didn't get to go on my vacation and I haven't been updating because I've been kind of depressed not going on my vacation. I've been looking forward to it until it got canceled. But I'm happier now and I've been thinking about this chapter while I was depressed. In this chapter, Rapunzel tries to get Eugene to act nice for his father at dinner. I also did Chapters 7 and 8 while I was depressed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled, Disney does.**

**Chapter 6 Pretending and Drinking**

Rapunzel had a hard time getting Eugene out of his room and to dinner. She tried telling him they had his favorite food and he could sit next to her, but sadly that didn't work. She had to say she had a surprise for him to finally get him out of his room. Eugene of course was disappointed there wasn't really a surprise. Lord Herbert thought Eugene would be able to forgive him because her parents lied and said he forgave him because of that little mixed signal from him. Rapunzel had to get Eugene to like Lord Herbert.

"You need to talk to your father Eugene," said Rapunzel. "I have nothing nice to say to him." said Eugene. "Then be quiet. My instructors told me at balls, unless I had something nice to say to someone, don't say anything at all." said Rapunzel. "But what if he asks questions to me that are bothersome?" asked Eugene. "Then answer them in the nicest way possible." said Rapunzel. "So just smile and show you like him." said Rapunzel.

They got to the dining room in a few minutes after their conversation. Eugene's father was in a fancy suit. Eugene was shocked his father was even fancier than before. The only fancy clothes he had was a black vest he got after he rescued Rapunzel. He felt a little underdressed because he was wearing his favorite blue vest he wore almost everyday. And his father was dressed all fancy like he was going to a ball.

"Look Eugene, there's your father. Why don't you give him a friendly punch to show you're happy to see him? And also call him dad." said Rapunzel in the tone of a woman trying to get her son to talk to a girl. Eugene was a little happy that he got to punch his father because he wanted to punch him. "Hey Dad," said Eugene with a punch smiling. "Father," he said still smiling. "Papa," he said through gritted teeth as his smile turned into a frown. "Punch me even harder and I think my arm might come off." said Lord Herbert rubbing his now bruised arm. Eugene had a smile on his face because he finally got to punch him.

Lord Herbert mainly talked with King Henry and Queen Anne about the same treaty they were reading earlier in the throne room. Rapunzel was nibbling on her duck o'lrange and looked at Eugene who was sipping on his wine. Eugene thought if he couldn't speak he could drink. Rapunzel was curious how much Eugene was drinking but then looked at her dinner which looked like she hadn't even taken a bite.

"So what's this treaty about again?" asked King Henry. "It is about how our kingdoms can trade peacefully." said Lord Herbert. "Oh, because I read this about four times and didn't get the handwriting." said King Henry. "So how's Eugene? Has he been living here all this time?" asked Lord Herbert. "Oh, Eugene's fine. He's been living here since he rescued my daughter. He's to be Prince Consort of Corona." said King Henry. "That's my son! Becoming royalty just like me!" said Lord Herbert. What no one knew was when Eugene heard that, he got a refill on his wine.

"So we heard you fell in love with a chambermaid. What was her name?" said Queen Anne changing the subject. "Miranda. She was beautiful. She had eyes the color of honey and hair the color of redwood trees. She was sixteen when I first met her. We had a son later and I made the mistake of leaving her two weeks after he was born." said Lord Herbert. Rapunzel knew this was painful for Eugene and she saw him sipping his wine again. Eugene didn't want to hear this so he got a little drunk so he wouldn't hear it. "What happened to Miranda?" asked King Henry. "Tragically, Miranda passed away. I miss her so much. I truly loved her." said Lord Herbert. That did it.

"No you didn't! If you truly loved her, you wouldn't have left her! And me!" yelled Eugene as loud as when he demanded the Stabbingtons to tell him how did they know about Rapunzel. "Eugene!" said Rapunzel wondering what had gotten into him. "Yes, I did love your mother! And I loved you!" said Lord Herbert. "Herbert, Eugene, stop yelling." said Queen Anne in the tone of a woman trying to get her two sons to stop fighting in public. "Then why didn't you get her a doctor when she had scarlet fever? You were rich! Why couldn't you have spared some money to get a good doctor? Instead, you just sat back and let her die!" yelled Eugene. "What are trying to say?" asked Lord Herbert. "I hate you!" yelled Eugene as he stormed out of the room.

Everyone was shocked at his outburst. "Must have had a bad day. He always takes his anger out like that." chuckled Queen Anne. Lord Herbert looked hurt like a lost puppy. "I think he got drunk and couldn't control himself." said Rapunzel looking at Eugene's empty wine glass. "So how about we go talk about that treaty?" said King Henry as he led Lord Herbert out of the room. Rapunzel ran to Eugene's room to talk to him. She found Eugene in his room sitting on his bed looking like he just lost his best friend.

"Eugene? What happened?" asked Rapunzel. "I got drunk and I guess I couldn't control myself." said Eugene sadly. "Why on Earth would you get drunk?" asked Rapunzel. "I guess because of what Lord Herbert had said about me and my mother. It made me feel like I got stabbed again." said Eugene looking at his right side. "So you got yourself drunk because you felt hurt?" asked Rapunzel. "Yeah, I guess you can say that." said Eugene realizing what he just did. "Your father looked hurt after you said that. You need to apologize to him for yelling at him and making him think your never going to forgive him." said Rapunzel.

He knew he had to apologize for that outburst, but he would never forgive his father. He bet his father felt the same way he did about him after that outburst. Eugene needed to let his father know that he's sorry for yelling, but he wasn't sure his father would forgive him. He knew now they were even, but he knew he had to clean up this mess he made between him and his father.

Eugene went to the courtyard to find Lord Herbert. He was hurt. "Dad?" asked Eugene when he finally found him. "What Eugene?" asked Lord Herbert? "Look dad, I'm sorry for yelling. I was drunk. You said these hurtful things and I didn't want to hear them. It felt like I got stabbed. Again." said Eugene. He mumbled the last word because he didn't want his dad to know he got stabbed. "Eugene! Why didn't you just say that what I said was hurtful?" asked Lord Herbert. "I didn't want to, Dad!" said Eugene. "I can't believe you said you hated me! That hurt me! Why don't you just go away?" screamed Lord Herbert. Eugene had a shocked face and ran to his room real hurt. He was so hurt, he cried himself to sleep. He felt hurt and unwanted as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Oh, that hurt! First, Lord Herbert hurt Eugene. Then, Eugene hurt his father. And then Lord Herbert hurt Eugene all over again. Do you think that was a little too intense? I could fix it if it's too intense. Don't worry, they'll make up. It's normal for that to happen. I know my mom and her fiancé would have fights like that, but they'd make up. Review Please! In the next chapter, Rapunzel and her parents find out about the fight and try to get them to talk to each other. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, I'm back. After that intense chapter, I decided to make sure that's the last time I'm doing something very intense in this story. In this chapter, both Eugene and Lord Herbert have cooled down after that fight, but they won't speak to each other. Rapunzel and her parents of course talk to them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled**

**Chapter 7 Cooled Down**

"Eugene?" asked Rapunzel as she knocked on the door. She had been waiting for Eugene to come out of his room. She wanted to make sure he was okay. She had been banging at his door for at least ten times and there was no response. She started to panic because she thought he was unconscious or dead. She found the door locked. She banged hard. "Eugene! Open up!" screamed Rapunzel. "Yell a little louder. I don't think they've heard you. In Africa!" shouted a guard. "Can you just give me the key? Eugene could be unconscious or dying!" said Rapunzel. "I don't think that happened." said the guard as he found the key. "Listen Buddy, I've been in a situation where he had died and it took a magic tear to bring him back!" said Rapunzel sternly. "Okay Princess, here." said the guard as he handed Rapunzel the key.

Rapunzel unlocked the door and found Eugene slumped under the covers. "Eugene? Wake up. You can't spend the entire day in bed." laughed Rapunzel. Eugene was trying to sleep because he hardly got any sleep after that horrible night last night. "Eugene? Eugene!" shouted Rapunzel as Eugene woke up. "What?" he screamed as he woke up. "It's almost noon. Why are you still sleeping at this hour?" asked Rapunzel. "I had a fight." murmured Eugene. "A fight? What happened?" asked Rapunzel curious of who would Eugene have a fight with.

"It was last night. I went to apologize to my father and he screamed at me to go away. I felt like someone stabbed me in the heart when he screamed at me. I ran away from him and I don't even want to speak to him." said Eugene as he threw the covers over himself again. Rapunzel couldn't believe it. Eugene's father treated Eugene like he was his mother in that time when he left his mother. She couldn't let them have a fire between them. First, she needed to get Eugene out of bed.

"Eugene, get out of bed." said Rapunzel as she flipped Eugene out of bed. Surprisingly, Eugene stayed asleep. It was just like that time when Eugene fell out of her closet face down and he didn't wake up. She got Pascal to wake him up. Pascal then climbed up Eugene's shoulder and stuck his tongue in Eugene's ear. "Ah! Would you stop that with the tongues?" asked Eugene as he woke up and found Pascal on his shoulder with his tongue in his ear. "You can't stay in bed all day." said Rapunzel. Eugene gave Rapunzel a "What do you think I'm doing?" look and got off the floor and headed to his closet so he could get dressed.

"What's taking Lord Herbert so long? It's almost noon. Do you think he's a late sleeper just like Eugene?" asked King Henry. "No, and I think he's upset because of last night." said Queen Anne. "Let's go see for ourselves." said King Henry as him and Queen Anne went to Lord Herbert's guest room. Lord Herbert was in his bed. He was somewhere buried underneath the sheets.

"Lord Herbert? You're planning on spending the entire day in bed?" smirked King Henry. "Go away." mumbled Lord Herbert underneath his sheets. "Lord Herbert! Get up!" said Queen Anne as she flipped Lord Herbert out of bed. "Ow! I think I hit the nightstand because of you!" groaned Lord Herbert as he rubbed his head. "Why are you still in bed?" asked King Henry. "I had a fight." said Lord Herbert as he rubbed his head. "Let me guess. Eugene." said King Henry. Lord Herbert nodded. "What happened?" asked Queen Anne.

"Eugene came to apologize to me and I kind of yelled at him. I think he was hurt after I yelled at him because of his face looked like a little kid after their parents screamed at them." said Lord Herbert. "He **was** the kid and you were the parent that screamed at him!" said King Henry. "Haven't you thought of Eugene? He only yelled at you because he was drunk and couldn't control himself. Almost like when you screamed at Miranda when you were all under the table. You know what. Eugene's right. You are a selfish cruel man who doesn't care about his only son." said Queen Anne as she left the room.

"I think your wife is a little emotional." said Lord Herbert. "Is that you? First you hurt someone, and then you find someone else to hurt. All you do is hurt people! I don't even want to be in the same room with you!" said King Henry as he slammed the door leaving Lord Herbert alone in his room. Lord Herbert just sat on the floor with a bunch of sheets. He had totally messed up. He knew he needed to clean up the mess he made with everyone: Eugene, Rapunzel, and her parents.

**Honestly, when I wrote the part where Rapunzel's parents talked with Lord Herbert, I thought of the scene from Peter Pan two when Jane was angry at Danny and Wendy. Didn't see some similarities between when Rapunzel and her parents were trying to talk to Eugene and Lord Herbert? And do you think it was good idea to make Lord Herbert show his selfish ways to King Henry and Queen Anne? Review please! In the next chapter, Rapunzel and her parents come up with a plan to get them to talk. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, I'm back. In this chapter, King Henry and Queen Anne come up with the perfect plan to get Eugene and his father to talk to each other. Do you think it's going to work? Read to find out. And this Chapter is the longest so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled**

**Chapter 8 the Perfect Plan**

King Henry and Queen Anne felt guilty after their conversation with Lord Herbert. He was just hurt because of Eugene's mistake. They knew they had to get them talking again. Because that was their original plan: to get Eugene to forgive his father. Queen Anne figured out the perfect plan right before Lord Herbert came in the room. "Look King Henry, Queen Anne, I'm so sorry about before." said Lord Herbert. "It's okay. We forgive you." said King Henry. "So when do we meet to talk about this treaty?" asked Lord Herbert. "In the gardens at 3:00." said Queen Anne. "Okay, I'm going to go get ready for the meeting." said Lord Herbert. "Why in the gardens at 3:00?" asked King Henry. "You'll see, Henry." said Queen Anne.

Later, Queen Anne and King Henry had found Eugene up against the wall like some kind of wall ornament. Queen Anne figured that was the perfect time to do phase two of her perfect plan to get Lord Herbert and Eugene to talk to each other. "Hey Eugene, you're trying to be a wall ornament?" giggled Queen Anne. "No your majesty, I'm just standing here thinking about a few things." said Eugene sounding like he had an empty feeling. "Anyways, Rapunzel wanted us to tell you to meet her somewhere." said Queen Anne. "But Rapunzel never….." said King Henry before Queen Anne cut him off.

"When and where does she want me to meet her?" asked Eugene suddenly seeming interested. "In the gardens at 3:00." replied Queen Anne. "But we're meeting Lord…" said King Henry before he was cut off again. "Okay, I'm going to go get ready for meeting her." said Eugene as he ran to his room to get ready. "But if Lord Herbert and Eugene see each other, they'll have to face each other." said King Henry after Eugene was completely gone. "That's kind of the point." said Queen Anne. "Wait a minute. You told them meet us and Rapunzel in the same place and the same time so they could face each other?" asked King Henry. "Yes," said Queen Anne. "But what if things get out of hand?" asked King Henry. "Don't worry Henry, I happen to know someone who would watch them and be there if things get out of hand." said Queen Anne.

"Are you telling me this is the 'someone' you know who would watch them and be there if things get out of hand?" asked King Henry. King Henry and Queen Anne were in the stables and the "someone" Queen Anne was talking about was Maximus the horse. "Yes Henry, Maximus is the perfect someone to watch Lord Herbert and Eugene and be there if things get out of hand." said Queen Anne as she lightly petted Maximus as Maximus neighed in delight. King Henry just stared at his wife while she was petting Maximus and Maximus was scratching his leg on the ground and wagging his tail like a dog.

"I'm not sure about this Anne," said King Henry. "Henry, please give Max a chance. Rapunzel told me he's a very good horse to watch people to make sure they don't act up." said Queen Anne looking at her husband then continued petting the happy white stallion. "Oh, alright Anne, I suppose we can give Maximus a chance." said King Henry. "Yay! You hear that Max? You get a chance!" said Queen Anne as she saw Maximus neigh happily he gets to be a part of this plan to get Eugene and his dad talking again.

"Does Rapunzel know about this plan?" asked King Henry. "Do I know about what plan?" asked a female voice. King Henry and Queen Anne turned around to see their daughter standing there with a smirk and her arms crossed. "Well, I came up with a plan to get Lord Herbert and Eugene talking again. You see, I told Lord Herbert to meet me and your father in the gardens at 3:00 and we told Eugene to meet you in the gardens at 3:00." said Queen Anne. "But I have etiquette lessons at 3:00." said Rapunzel. Then she realized something. "Wait a minute. I know exactly what's going on. You're going to leave Eugene and Lord Herbert alone in the gardens so they meet up, face each other, and have to talk to each other." said Rapunzel figuring out the plan.

"Yes, you got it Rapunzel, you had figured out the plan." said Queen Anne. "Mother, don't you think that's kind of sneaky? And what if things get out of hand?" asked Rapunzel. "We got Maximus to be there in case things do get out of hand." said Queen Anne. "That's great! Maximus is such a good horse. He may be a good guard horse, but he's also a big sweetheart. And I'm sure he's going to make sure Eugene and his father doesn't act up. I know Eugene knows about Maximus, and I'm sure Lord Herbert is in for a surprise." said Rapunzel as she petted Maximus. Queen Anne then came up and petted Maximus along with her daughter as King Henry was still staring at his wife and daughter petting on Maximus.

That afternoon at 3:00

Lord Herbert came in the gardens with a fancy blue suit. He always wanted to look fancy for everything since he was a lord. He looked around curious where King Henry and Queen Anne were. When he wasn't looking, Eugene came into the gardens. He wore his black vest, a long sleeved shirt, and his regular tan pants and brown boots. Eugene didn't notice Lord Herbert as he looked around for Rapunzel. They didn't notice each other until they had a sudden collision with each other.

"Hey! Watch where you're goin….. What are you doing here? Me? Yes, you! Wait a minute!" said Lord Herbert and Eugene at the same time after they bumped into each other. "I'm here to see Rapunzel!" said Eugene. "I'm here to see King Henry and Queen Anne!" said Lord Herbert. "But Queen Anne told us to….. Wait a minute!" said Lord Herbert and Eugene realizing Queen Anne had played them like a violin. Then they started arguing and yelling.

Maximus then jumped out of the bushes and scared Eugene and Lord Herbert. They both froze like statues at the site of Maximus. "Eugene, who's that horse and why did it almost give me a heart attack?" asked Lord Herbert as him and Eugene was frozen after the little surprise. "Max, what are you doing here?" asked Eugene. Maximus nickered and showed he was here to make sure Eugene and Lord Herbert would talk to each other. "Oh, alright Max, you can stay." said Eugene as he reached his arm into an apple tree to grab an apple. Maximus happily ate the apple Eugene had given him as a reward for being a good horse.

"You know that horse?" asked Lord Herbert confused. "Yes, that's Maximus. He's Captain James' horse. He is such a good horse." said Eugene. "Maybe to you and the Captain, but to me he's nothing but a bad horse." said Lord Herbert. "You know if you get to know him, you might have a change of thought." said Eugene. Then Eugene and Lord Herbert paused for a second. They realized they were talking to each other again. They spent the entire time talking and complimenting to each other.

**Yes, they're actually talking to each other. What do you think? Review please! I got the idea from MaximumMik6325. Thanks MaximumMik6325! In the next chapter, Rapunzel and her parents talk to Lord Herbert about his dreams and his real reason for finding Eugene. Plus, if anyone has anymore suggestions, feel free to leave it in reviews. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, I'm back. In this chapter, Rapunzel and her parents talk to Lord Herbert about his dreams and his real reason for him looking for his son. Plus, you'll hear his back story and learn why he's so selfish. Also, you'll learn why he hasn't been there for Eugene or Miranda (Eugene's mother) **

**Disclaimer: P.S. I do not own Tangled!**

**Chapter 9 Dreams and Reasons**

Rapunzel and her parents were curious what happened with Lord Herbert and Eugene. They weren't at dinner or in their rooms, and according to some guards and servants, they came into the castle late last night, raided the kitchen, and went to bed. Rapunzel and her parents were chatting until they saw Lord Herbert come in the room. Instead of him being grouchy and tired like they expected, he was happy, relaxed, and well rested.

"Hey Lord Herbert, did you have a good night?" asked King Henry. "Yes," said Lord Herbert. "Did you talk with Eugene?" asked Rapunzel. "Yes, and let me tell you: best night of my life!" said Lord Herbert. "Speaking of Eugene, where is he?" asked Lord Herbert. "Oh, he's still sleeping." said Rapunzel. "Oh, because I need to tell him something." said Lord Herbert as his smile turned into a troubled frown. "What's on your mind?" asked Queen Anne. "I want to tell him the real reason why I'm looking for him." said Lord Herbert in the tone of a preacher at a funeral.

"Really?" asked Rapunzel when she heard that. "What's it about?" asked King Henry. "You see, when I was six, my mother left my father and took me with her. I saw him again when I was sixteen, but he changed ever since my mother left him. He became a selfish, cruel miser after my mother left him. He found a new love after my mother left with him with me: money and business. He wanted to be rich. Then, I found out I was royalty from my mother's side. I became a lord after my father hung himself because he realized money doesn't buy happiness and his life was already ruined because of the mistakes he made." said Lord Herbert.

"So you became a lord after you found out about your father?" asked Queen Anne. "What happened to your mother?" asked Rapunzel. "My mother died after some assassins came in and murdered her. I escaped and went to see my father after I saw them kill her." said Lord Herbert. "That's horrible!" said Rapunzel. "So after I became a lord, I guess I got a little full of myself after getting everything I ever wanted. I was selfish and spoiled. It all changed when I met Miranda. She was beautiful. I loved her very much, but my friends hated her. They said she was too poor and too nice. They got me real drunk so I could get in a fight and break up with her." said Lord Herbert.

"What about Eugene? How did your friends feel about Eugene?" asked Rapunzel. "They hated Eugene too. They thought he would get in the way of things. They almost took him and drowned him until I kicked their butts after I caught them in my house stealing Eugene. I only heard him when he cried real loud." said Lord Herbert. "Almost like when that old lady broke into the castle and stole Rapunzel when she was a newborn." said King Henry. "It's just like that except Gothel got Rapunzel and was gone…..just like that." said Queen Anne as she snapped her fingers before she said, "just like that."

"My friends got me back to my selfish ways. I was selfish and spoiled again." said Lord Herbert. "What about that letter Eugene wrote to you about his mother?" asked Queen Anne? "When I got the letter, I was shocked Miranda was sick. I knew I had to do something because if I didn't do something, Miranda would be gone forever and Eugene would be put in an orphanage. I was about to go to my doctor so he could go to the village, cure Miranda, and give her and Eugene a pouch of gold coins so they could live better. But my friends got me real busy for the past two weeks and I was busy 24/7 for two weeks." said Lord Herbert.

"How'd you react when you found out about Miranda being dead?" asked King Henry. "I was miserable. I was shocked to find myself in tears because of Miranda being dead. I couldn't believe they put Eugene in an orphanage. If I found out earlier, I would've let Eugene stay with me until he was all grown up. My friends weren't helpful at all. I was very depressed for weeks. I told them about how I could've got that doctor to go see Miranda and she'd be better, or after she died, Eugene could've lived with me until he was an adult. They told me things like 'move on' or 'man up' or 'they're in a better place.'" said Lord Herbert.

"I think your friends got to your head. They must've been selfish also." said King Henry. "Like no doubt! They would be the most selfish people you ever met!" said Lord Herbert. "What happened to your friends?" asked Queen Anne. "It was eight years after Miranda died and it started a cloudy day…"

Five Years Ago in Lord Herbert's POV:

"Hey Herbert, we have great news!" was what my friend Percy said. I was sad and was looking at a little portrait my Cousin Becky did of me, Miranda, and newborn Eugene. I missed Miranda so much and I was curious what Eugene looked like now he was almost an adult. "Herbert!" screamed Percy. "What?" I screamed as I jolted out of my thoughts.

I wanted to say "what do you jerks want? Can't you see I'm busy grieving Miranda and thinking of Eugene?" But instead I said, "What is it Percy?" "You get to live in your own castle on an island." said Percy. "Isn't that what you've always dreamed of?" asked Thomas. At first I was like "Yay! I finally get to live my dream of living on island," but part of me said "That's not going to make you happy! Your son is going to make you happy. So just reject this, go to the orphanage, and reunite with Eugene."

"No." I said. "Excuse me?" asked Percy. "No! That's not going to make me happy!" I said. "Oh, come on! You've dreamed about this life!" said Percy. "Yeah! Well, not anymore! My new dream is reuniting with my only son that I've never knew! And you guys prevented me from getting that dream!" I said meanly. "What are you trying to say?" asked Percy. "Get out of here!" I screamed. I felt happier I stood up to those jerks that I believed was my friends. I then went to the orphanage, but the lady told me Eugene left.

Reality:

"What happened afterwards?" asked King Henry. "I felt horrible that my son was gone. I looked in every town, village, and every city but I couldn't find him. On my way to Corona to see the lanterns they would show every year, I would see this poster of a criminal. He looked like me except his nose was incorrect. Every year, I would stop by that tree with the poster and look at it. I thought this was my son at first, but I said no because the poster was for Flynn Rider, and my son's name is Eugene Fitzherbert.

One year, I saw this man hiding behind a cart pick-pocketing from visiting lords and ladies, dukes and duchesses, counts and countesses, and other people of the royal blood. I looked at him. He looked just like me. Same eyes, same nose, same hair; every detail was correct. I was shocked this man looked like me. I knew it was my son, but when I tried to talk to him, he ran away. It was either these three reasons:

He was shocked that I was his father.

He didn't want to see me, or

He was running from these guards chasing after him.

Then a year ago, I found out that poster was gone from the tree. Then my new best friend, Robert, told me that the princess was found and rescued by someone named Eugene Fitzherbert. I was happy that my son was finally back. I planned a trip to Corona to meet him. My dream was to own a castle and an island, but now my new dream is finding my son." said Lord Herbert. "Well, that seems like an interesting dream." said a male voice. Everyone turned around to find someone they didn't expect.

Sorry for the cliffhanger. Can you guess who was at the door? Also, what did you think of Lord Herbert's back story? Turns out Eugene had the same dream as Lord Herbert once did. And the friends' idea came up when I remembered in elementary school how I would be with the popular girls instead of my real friends. I learned my lesson when they got me in serious trouble and I swore that I would spend time with my real friends instead of the popular girls. Review please! And also this was another idea from C5FE. Thanks again!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, I'm here with Chapter 10 of **_**Eugene's Long Lost Father**_**. I guess you guys already figured out who it was at the door. For people who didn't know who it was, it was Eugene. In this chapter, Eugene, Rapunzel, and her parents talk about their dreams and Lord Herbert hears the story of how Eugene rescued Rapunzel from her tower. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled.**

**Chapter 10 Stories and Dreams**

Everyone turned around and there was Eugene, standing in the doorway. "Eugene? How long have you've been awake?" asked Rapunzel. "Thirty minutes." replied Eugene as he scratched at his goatee. "How much did you hear?" asked King Henry? "Henry, it's not like he found out about his surprise birthday party." said Queen Anne. "Thanks Anne, and how much did you hear Eugene?" asked King Henry.

"Let's see, as I remember I woke up, got dressed, and rushed out of my room to tell you guys about my dad and me making up. I went to find my dad, but he was gone. A guard told me he got up and hour ago to see you guys in the throne room. I rushed there all happy until I heard you guys talking. I stopped and listened a bit of the conversation. I started listening when dad told you guys about his friends hating my mother and I." said Eugene. "Look Eugene, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." said Lord Herbert. "I forgive you." said Eugene.

"I'm curious. How'd you meet Rapunzel? I mean she's very beautiful; just like your mother. How'd you meet her?" asked Lord Herbert. "Well, it all started a sunny day. I originally wanted to steal the lost princess' crown so I could buy an island because that was my dream." said Eugene. "I had the same dream too." said Lord Herbert. "I've heard." said Eugene. "So what happened?" asked Lord Herbert. "Well, I got the crown, ran away from the guards, and I got one of those posters where they just can't get my nose right. Then I saw this tower and I climbed the tower." said Eugene. "So that's what happened to that poster!" said Lord Herbert.

"Eugene climbed up my tower, so I smack him with a frying pan." said Rapunzel. "Oh! That must've hurt!" said Lord Herbert. "Don't worry, I was knocked out." said Eugene. "After I hit him with a frying pan, I put him in my closet. Let's just say it was hard work because he kept falling out of the closet." said Rapunzel. "I was unconscious." said Eugene. "So what happened after you woke up?" asked Lord Herbert.

"Well, after I woke up, we made a deal that if I took her to see the lanterns; she'd give me my satchel back. And after a little fun with each other, I realized I didn't want the satchel anymore. I only wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. But I got into a little mix-up with some old partners of mine and they got my arrested." said Eugene. "Arrested? And why did Rapunzel want to see the lanterns so badly?" asked Lord Herbert. "It was my dream to see the lanterns up close." said Rapunzel. "And I got arrested for stealing the crown and I was supposed to get hung." said Eugene.

"Hung? Oh-no!" said Lord Herbert. "Don't worry! I escaped with the help of some friends." said Eugene. "And a horse." said Eugene quietly. "So what happened?" asked Lord Herbert. "I went to Rapunzel's tower and found her chained up and I…" said Eugene as he paused for a moment. "And what?" asked Lord Herbert. "Will you excuse me for a second? Rapunzel come with me." chuckled Eugene nervously as he grabbed Rapunzel's hand. What they didn't know was Lord Herbert had ears like a hawk. He heard almost every word Eugene and Rapunzel said out in the hallway.

"Should I tell him?" asked Eugene. "I think you should." said Rapunzel. "But what if he freaks out like I did when I found out you had magic glowing hair?" said Eugene. "I don't think he'll freak out." said Rapunzel. "I doubt that. We Fitzherberts have a tendency to freak out over certain things." said Eugene. "Oh come on! This isn't a certain thing that you would freak out. Watch. Pretend I'm your dad and you're telling me." said Rapunzel.

"Okay, when I went up Rapunzel's tower and found her chained up, I got stabbed." said Eugene. "Oh, my son! Who would do such an inhumane thing?" said Rapunzel. "No, I don't think he's going to do that. I think he's going to do this: 'Oh my god! My son got stabbed! When I find out who did this, they're dead meat! And where did you get stabbed?'" said Eugene pretending to freak out and stopped when he noticed a guard looking at him like there was something wrong with him. "Paranoia. He found out something terrible and is afraid something worse wills happen." chuckled Rapunzel nervously. The guard just shrugged and left.

Lord Herbert heard a little of their conversation. He heard Eugene say "Should" and "tell him." Then he heard Rapunzel say "you should." He heard Eugene again and he heard him say "what if" "freaks out" "found out" and "glowing hair." He then heard Rapunzel say "don't think" and "freak out." He then heard Eugene say "doubt that" "Fitzherberts" "tendency" "freak out" and "certain things." Lord Herbert was very confused. _Why does Eugene keep saying freak out? _Thought Lord Herbert for a second before he continued to listen to their conversation. He then heard Rapunzel say "come on" "certain thing" "freak out" "watch" "your dad" and "telling me." He finally knew they were talking about him.

He then paused when he heard Eugene say "I got stabbed." His eyes widened and his eyebrows rose. He heard Rapunzel say "Oh my!" and "inhumane thing." Lord Herbert was curious why Rapunzel was acting like that. He heard Eugene say "No," "do that" "do this" "Oh my god!" "Got stabbed," "find out," "dead meat," "where did," and "get stabbed." He decided to stop eavesdropping because he knew it was rude to eavesdrop his son's conversation.

"Can you at least calm down? I don't he's going to do that!" exclaimed Rapunzel. "Okay, maybe you're right. I've gone a little too far. But how do I make sure he won't freak out?" asked Eugene. "Just tell him not to freak out and if he freaks out, remind him." Said Rapunzel. "You think that'll work?" asked Eugene. "I promise." Said Rapunzel. Eugene wasn't stupid. He knew when she made a promise; she'll never break that promise. Ever. He finally agreed and the two went back into the room and Eugene was fully prepared to tell his father the incident that nearly killed him.

"Hey guys!" said Eugene. "What was that noise? It sounded like someone screaming." Asked Lord Herbert even though he knew what it already was. "Oh, that was a maid." Said Eugene stammering trying to come up with an excuse. "Oh, so now what is this thing you wanted to tell me?" asked Lord Herbert. "Just promise me you won't freak out." Said Eugene. "I promise." Said Lord Herbert. "When I saw her chained up in the tower, her 'mother' stabbed me." Said Eugene. "Oh my God! Where did you get stabbed?" asked Lord Herbert remembering his promise. "Right here," said Eugene as he pointed to his right side. "Oh, that seems serious." Said Lord Herbert. "How'd you live?" asked Lord Herbert.

"Well, after I died, Rapunzel cried and a tear fell on me and healed me." Said Eugene. "How is that possible?" asked Lord Herbert confused by what his son just said. "You see, Rapunzel was born from a magic flower and this flower healed the sick and injured and she had it in her hair. Well, until I cut it." Said Eugene as he bowed his head down. "What do you mean?" asked Lord Herbert curious by what he meant by "until he cut it." "You see once its cut; it turns brown and loses its power. Eugene cut it because he wanted to save me. My hair was the reason I was trapped. This woman, Gothel, used my hair for youth and she died after Eugene cut my hair. And somehow the magic must've got in my tears because I remembered Eugene died, I cried, I saw a light, and he was alive." Said Rapunzel.

Lord Herbert was surprised his son went through all this. He met a girl with a magic power, was a thief on the run, nearly faced the gallows, and died and came back to life. And he thought he was the one with the crazy life. But he was wrong. He then looked at Rapunzel and Eugene. They were perfect for each other. "Are you guys dating?" asked Lord Herbert. "Yes," they said at the same time. "And I'm curious. If you didn't want the island dream, what was your new dream?" asked Lord Herbert. "Rapunzel, she's my new dream." Said Eugene as he hugged Rapunzel. "And your son is mine." Said Rapunzel happily. "That's nice." Said Lord Herbert.

"What about you two? What is your dream?" asked Lord Herbert. "That our daughter is happy and is a good ruler one day." Said Queen Anne. Lord Herbert felt happy because his new dream now was that his son was happy with whatever girl he chose and from the looks of it, Rapunzel was the girl. He wanted his son to be happy and he wanted to be happy with him. They all talked about their lives now and occasionally, Lord Herbert would ask questions or Rapunzel, Eugene, Queen Anne, or King Henry would ask questions.

**What did you think? Did you love it? Hate it? Review! Do you think it was a good idea to have Lord Herbert reacts the way he did? And do you think it was good idea to have Eugene and Rapunzel have a little talk to decide whether Eugene should tell his father that he got stabbed? In the next chapter, you'll find out if Eugene forgives his father now after knowing each other a little better. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, I'm here with another chapter of Eugene's Long Lost Father. I don't know if I should end it here or have one more chapter. I might think about it. For now, here's Chapter 11. Now in this chapter, you'll find out if Eugene forgives his father after everything.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled**

**Chapter 11 Apologies and Forgiveness**

Eugene was riding on Maximus and while he was riding, he was thinking. He thought of how hard-hearted he was to his father. He didn't know his father was like that. Generous, friendly, and considerate. Maybe Rapunzel was right. He was listening to his mother about his father just like she was listening to Gothel about the world. Except, instead of him hiding from the world, he was hiding his feelings of his father. He felt stupid that he believed his mother. She was just heartbroken and hurt from his father's mistake of getting drunk because of his friends. Turns out his friends wanted him to stay selfish. Kind of like when the Stabbington brothers had made him think that being rich was more important than thinking of how people felt. He cringed at that memory, but reminded himself that they were in jail and he had nothing to worry about.

He knew what he should do. Tell his father that he forgave him. He now knew the answers to his questions. Why wasn't he there all those years? Why did he break his mother's heart? Why didn't he help him and his mother when his mother was sick? He now knew the answers to the questions that had been haunting him for years and years. He was surprised that his father wasn't selfish and cruel like he always thought of him. He wanted to let his father know that he was sorry for not believing him at first. He was just too stubborn to forgive him. He hadn't felt this guilty since the time he made Rapunzel think he ran off with the crown and left her. He again cringed at that horrible memory. He then reminded himself that Rapunzel knew the truth that he didn't leave, and it was just a trick to make Rapunzel think he didn't care about him.

He didn't like having flashbacks like the ones he was having right now. Yes, he made a whole lot of mistakes. About a boatload of mistakes. So many mistakes, he couldn't even count. He knew the biggest mistake was that he believed his mother for making him think his father was selfish and cruel. Why couldn't his father told his friends to leave him alone when they were jealous of him and his mother? He felt awful. It was like getting stabbed over and over. He needed to let his father know that he forgives him and he feels horrible for the mistakes he made.

Lord Herbert was pacing his room for an answer. Would his son forgive him after their little talks this past week? They were like best friends during those talks. Eugene was almost just like him when he was younger. He was a hero, he was famous, and he had a girl he rescued and loved more than anything. He thought for a long time about this past week.

Lord Herbert knew he'd been asking his son the same question since he came. "Do you forgive me?" He then thought that Eugene could forgive him for the mistakes that he made for the past few years. The mistakes he never knew were mistakes. He wished he could've just realized the mistakes he made before. He loved Miranda and Eugene. They were his life, but he ruined them because he followed the advice of his snotty little friends. He hated them so much.

They were just jealous that he had a lovely girl who loved him and his friends flirted with every pretty girl they could find only to get rejected because they already had someone. And they were also jealous because he had a son and they didn't have any children. They did that to ruin his life because he had everything. He was rich, lived in luxury, and he had a girl and son he loved with all his heart. And his friends did that so they could feel better about themselves. He wanted Eugene to know he felt horrible for the mistakes he made and that he was sorry.

Both men ran from where they were and searched the castle for each other. They were asking everyone where they were. Eugene was asking guards, stable boys, and the king and queen where Lord Herbert could be found. Lord Herbert was asking maids, servants, and Rapunzel where Eugene was. They both got the same answer: "I haven't seen them" or "Oh, they might be" wherever they were. They were pretty annoyed with these constant responses.

They finally found each other when they ran into each other. "Oh, there you are." They said at the same time. "There's something I have to say. Okay. You go first. No, you go first! Wait a minute!" they said at the same time. "Dad, you can go first." Said Eugene. "Okay, I just want to say, I'm sorry for all the mistakes I've pulled in the past. It was stupid, and I'm sorry." Said Lord Herbert. "Look Dad, I want to say something too. I'm sorry for not forgiving you at first. I was just stubborn and hard hearted, and I'm sorry." Said Eugene. "I forgive you," said Lord Herbert, "Do you forgive me?" "Yes, I do." Said Eugene. Then, they gave each other a father/son hug. They were happy they forgiven each other.

**Aw, now Eugene's forgiven his father. Review! Do you think I should end it here? If you don't want me to end it here, then leave a suggestion. Like I said, I still don't know whether I should end it here or not.**


	12. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **

**Well, I decided that the recent chapter I did would be the last chapter. But I already did an epilogue. If you guys want me to post the epilogue or not, just say it in reviews. I already think the epilogue would be good to wrap up the entire story.**

**Also later this week, I will post a new story. It's called Visits from Royalty. In the new story, Rapunzel meets some of her royal family. Over the past two to three weeks, I've been doing the first four chapters. I'm planning on posting it on Thursday or Friday. I'm sure you would enjoy the story. Also, the full summary is in my profile underneath Upcoming Stories.**

**Other than that, please say if you want me to post the epilogue. Don't be shy! **

**Signed,**

**Ashlierthw **


	13. Epilogue

**Hi, I decided to do an epilogue for **_**Eugene's Long Lost Father**_**. In the epilogue, everyone finds out that Eugene forgave his father. Then Eugene and his father go to the cemetery to tell Miranda that he's sorry and Eugene let's Miranda that he forgives his father. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled**

**Epilogue**

Eugene and Lord Herbert decided to tell Rapunzel and her parents about them forgiving each other. They found them in the throne room. "Hey Eugene, Lord Herbert, so….what happened with you two?" asked Rapunzel when she saw them. "You'll never guess in a million years what happened." Said Lord Herbert. "Let me guess, Rider forgave you." Said the Captain. "Well, thank you Captain Obvious, for ruining the surprise." Said Eugene. The Captain just gave Eugene a glare then left. "You accepted his apology? That's great!" said Queen Anne. "So…..what are you two going to do next?" asked King Henry. "Well, we planned on going to Miranda's grave to tell her that I'm sorry and Eugene forgave me." Said Lord Herbert. "Oh, well tell Miranda I said 'hi.'" Said Rapunzel.

Eugene and Lord Herbert took their horses to the Corona cemetery and they found a grave that said:

_Here lies:_

_Miranda Claire Fitzherbert_

_Darling Mother_

_And_

_Darling Wife_

"When did you guys get married?" asked Eugene. "It was when she was pregnant with you for at least two months." Said Lord Herbert. "Well, I figured we kind of had the same life. Don't you think?" asked Eugene. "Yeah, we do have a lot in common." Said Lord Herbert. "What do you think you should say to her?" asked Eugene. "Well, I was thinking of apologizing to her and you can tell her that you forgive me." Said Lord Herbert. "Then tell her that." Said Eugene.

"Miranda, I know you probably hate me for leaving for the dead, but it wasn't my fault. It was my cruel friends that you always hated. I was stupid, and I'm sorry. I wish you were alive to see Eugene now. He is a handsome noble man. Just like you wanted him to be. He forgives me for my mistakes and I hope even though you're in heaven, you can find a way to forgive me." Said Lord Herbert. "Your turn." Said Lord Herbert as he looked at Eugene who was shocked by what he just said.

"Huh? Oh! Mother, I know you were probably disappointed in me for becoming a thief, but once I met this nice girl, she changed me. Almost like twenty-one years ago when you changed Dad. I wish you were alive to meet her. Her name is Rapunzel, and I love her with all my heart. I'm think you probably saw our little adventure up from heaven. I wish you were alive to see us marry. Even though I haven't proposed yet. You would love to have her for a daughter in-law. She's the sweetest girl you would meet. And dad's right, I did forgive him for his mistakes because I made mistakes of my own too. I know you probably already know that. But I hope you can forgive dad too." Said Eugene.

"That was a very good thing you said to your mother. I think she was happy to hear that." Said Lord Herbert. "Also, Rapunzel gathered some flowers to put on her grave." Said Eugene as he held a basket of roses, lilies, and iris. "Perfect! Miranda loved all these flowers. Especially lilies and iris." Said Lord Herbert. Then the men set the basket on the grave. They noticed that the flowers that others had set on the grave were dead and they were black. The basket they just set was the only flowers on the entire grave that was alive. "Wow! Our flowers are the only flowers that are alive on the entire grave." Said Eugene. "I'm surprised that no one came back to replace these dead flowers." Said Lord Herbert.

The men looked at the flowers they set down and the flowers already on the grave. Eugene remembered at the funeral that her grave was covered with all kinds of flowers. Now all the flowers were dead. They were black to represent death. They probably died along with Miranda after the funeral. Eugene hated the word "death" because it always reminded him of when he got stabbed. He thought the word was poison to him.

"I hope mother likes these. I know she'll probably like them better than these plants that died on her grave." Said Eugene still looking at the dead plants. "I'm sure she will." Said Lord Herbert. The men left the cemetery. Meanwhile, a ghost of a woman appeared. She had hazel eyes, red/brown hair, and freckles. The ghost sniffed the flowers put on her grave. She sighed and looked at the two men walking away. She smiled at the two men before she disappeared.

**Well, that's the end of the story. Did you like it? Can you guess who the woman was at the end? Also, I'll have the link to the picture of the flowers in my profile so you'll know what the flowers looked like. Review! Also, read Visits from Royalty which is coming soon! And this idea is from C5FE! Thanks again for the ideas! **


End file.
